


Mermaids Aren't Real

by smileyriley



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I just love mermaids im sorry, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyriley/pseuds/smileyriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is so sure mermaids aren't real and boy is he wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mermaids Aren't Real

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for updates about when I'll update this.  
> princess-kirschtein.tumblr.com
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you all like this! I'm only learning to write, so comments on how to do better would be greatly appreciated!

Eren Jaeger walked down the trail to the beach with his adopted sister, carrying a cooler filled to the brim with cheap beer. They lived close to the beach, so it wasn't a particularly hard task, but the cooler was heavy and Eren was in a foul mood. 

"I don't even want to go to this party, Mikasa! Can't I just stay at home?" Eren pleaded.

"No! You have to go, or else you'll never get over Levi." Mikasa replied. "Besides, how am I going to get all this beer down there?" Eren knew she was right, as Mikasa only ever had his best interest at heart, but he really did not want to go. He was still in the throws of heartbreak, like Armin had put it, and he didn't want to see anything but the interior of his bedroom. 

"I am seventeen years old! I should be able to make my own decisions about parties I do or do not want to go to!" He argued.

"Well it doesn't matter," Mikasa said, waving to her friends dancing by the roaring bonfire, "because you're already here. Just set the beer down over there and try to have some fun." Eren rolled his eyes. 

"You're such a pain in the ass." He muttered. 

"I know." Mikasa laughed, popping open a beer and walking towered her already drunk friends as Eren scanned the crowd of shirtless boys  and giggling girls for someone sober. 

"Jaeger! What's up, man?" He heard someone, probably Connie, yell from across the group of people.

"Put a fucking shirt on, Connie." He replied as he grabbed a beer and walked toward a stack of jagged rocks in the surf. Connie was too drunk to care what Eren said, and he just went back to dancing with his girlfriend, Sasha. 

Eren walked past multiple couples making out in the sand, rolling his eyes the entire way until he reached the water. He waded out to the smallest rock, talking off his shirt and swimming through the cool water of the bay to a rock that he thought was shaped exactly like the one on the beach in _The Little Mermaid_. Eren pushed himself onto the rock, thinking that he probably looked just like Ariel. He sat down and pouted, staring at the reflection of the moon in the sea. 

"Hey," A disembodied voice said rather rudely. "That's my rock." 

Eren looked around for the source of the voice, wondering which drunk idiot swam all the way out just to play king of the rock. 

"No, its not. Its a rock. Anyone can sit on it. Now go back to the beach before you drown."

"Oh, I'm sure." Eren finally saw the face that connected to the voice. "I'll drown." It was long, but not unattractive. He had dirty blond hair styled in an undercut, and hazel eyes. He had a septum piercing, and it looked like he had both ears pierced multiple times as well. His ears were odd though, with translucent, green-tinged, almost fin-link points. He had the same fins on his forarms, and his hands had translucent webbing in between them.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Eren shouted, falling off the rock in shock. He surfaced again, holding onto the rock for support, but only after the weird guy had already settled in on it. Eren gasped, seeing something no human should have.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you?!" The guy who stole his rock demanded.

"YOU HAVE A FUCKING FISH TAIL." 

The rock-stealer splashed water in Eren's face with his tail.

"Holy shit," Eren muttered, still clinging to the rock for support, blinking the salt out of his eyes, "a real-life mermaid."

"You ignorant asshole, I am a merMAN. And I have a name. It's Jean."

"OH MY GOD. YOU ARE A MERMAID. HOLY SHIT."

"I AM NOT A MERMAID, YOU FUCKING IDIOT."

"Mermaids are real, oh my God."

"I AM A MERMAN."

"Holy shit."

"MERMAN." 

"Okay, okay. Merman. I'm sorry. I'm Eren. Now can I have the rock back?" Eren sais evenly, ignoring the fact Jean was a mermaid, and instead focusing on his rock-stealing.

"No, fuck you. You can pout in the water like everyone else."

"I wasn't pouting!" Eren argued.

"Yes, you were." Jean said, splashing Eren with a flick of his tail to punctuate every word.

Eren dragged himself up onto the rock, shoving Jean off. 

"I was here first!" He said, huffing. 

"We can share." Jean said, pushing himself on the rock. 

"Fine." Eren said as an awkward silence settled over them.

"Wait," Jean asked, "Why are you even here? Why aren't you with your buddies getting wasted?"

Eren sighed. He didn't want to have to explain this to another person. Eren already didn't like parties, but coupled with the fact he had just been dumped by his ex, Levi, who seemed to be at every single party Eren ever considered going to, they were unbearable. 

"Long story." 

"I have all night."


	2. Alcohal is an Amazing Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Eren get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written like a third of this when chrome crashed, and I lost all of my progress, which sucks because it was really good.   
> OH well, enjoy!

"Long story."

"I have all night."

Eren sighed. He assumed that underwater "its a long story" meant "I really don't want to talk about it" like it did on land, but apparently not. Maybe Jean was just stupid. Who knew. 

"My ex just dumped me, and I just don't really feel like partying." Eren said dully.

"Its okay, there are plenty of fish in the sea. I'm sure someone cute like you can find someone." Jean said comfortingly, patting the brunette on the head. Eren looked up at him with adorably big green eyes.

"Is that saying as cliche underwater as it is on land?" He asked Jean, smirking.

"Probably even more so." Jean replied, laughing. "That wasn't a very long story, though. I demand to hear the rest."

"Maybe later." Eren said.

"Well, that's okay, I will wait. But, I do know of a way to make you feel better, or at least feel more like talking." Jean said, nudging Eren with his shoulder and winking.

"What?" Eren asked, confused. 

"Alcohal!" Jean exclaimed excitedly, his face lighting up with glee.

"Oh God," Eren mumbled. From what he could tell about Jean, the guy was insane, and Eren did not want to deal with that. "Really? That's your grand solution? Drowning out my sorrows in a bottle of booze?"

Jean feigned a hurt expression. "Of course. What could go wrong?" 

Eren began counting on his fingers. "Well, I could fall of this rock and drown, you could fall of this rock and drown," Jean stopped him and pointed to a few slits on either side his neck. 

"I could not drown, I'm half fish! I have fucking gills!" He yelled, just a bit too loudly. Eren glanced at the bonfire, terrified someone would see. Luckily, the sea was too loud and the people too self-absorbed. Not that Eren wasn't, or that Jean was the picture of selflessness. But parties did that.

"Well that doesn't erase the risks. Where would we get the booze?" Eren demanded. Jean seemed nice, but Eren barely knew him. He was cute, though, and cute people were far more likely to make out with you when they were wasted.

 

_"_ Over there." Jean nodded to the bonfire surrounded by people.

"You want me to swim back there, steal their alcohol, swim back with it, sit on this rock with you, and just drink it?" Eren questioned.

"That's the plan!" Jean said cheerily.

_Do it for that beautiful face,_ Eren thought. _And that hot mermaid ass._

Eren sighed dramatically, hoping it adequately expressed his disenchantment with Jean's horrible idea. "Fine." He said as he gracefully slipped off the rock. Jean admired how he smoothly swam to the shore, wondering why he thought getting drunk seemed like the best course of action. Jean had been through his fair share of breakups, and its what he always did. Getting blackout wasted always seemed to help him feel better, even if he was negatively affected in the mornings. He was usually the one breaking up with someone, but on occasion some adorable mermaid who had caught his eye ripped out his heart.

Eren broke the surface of the water and trudged through the sand to the cooler, passing the bonfire and the people shrieking and dancing around it. He reached the cooler chocked full of half-melted ice and cheap beer until he reached the real prize at the bottom, a stolen bottle of whiskey that Mikasa had stashed for herself.

"What's that?" A cold voice asked menecingly.

"Mikasa! Hey, I was just looking for some beer for my friends and I, and, uh, I found this!" Eren stammered out. She was his sister and he loved her, but sometimes she scared the shit out of him. "I'm gonna go, because, uh, I have important things to do, with, uh," Eren held up the bottle. "This. This alcohal. I have to drink it. It's important. Oh well, bye!" Mikasa's face was flushed from the heat of the fire and the beer she had consumed, but Eren didn't think she was drunk enough to buy his bullshit excuse, so he did what anyone would do. He turned tail and ran, only looking back to see if she was chasing him. 

Unfortunately, while he wasn't looking, a small, dark-haired brick wall materialized in front of him, and he crashed headfirst into him. 

"God, brat, watch where you're going!" Levi's deep voice chided. "Oh, Eren, uh, hey." His voice softened. Eren mentally kicked himself for literally running into the person he dreaded most. 

"Oh my God, sorry Levi." He looked at Levi and saw another person with him, Erwin Smith. The guy Levi was cheating on Eren with. "Oh, Erwin, hi." He sputtered as he ran around them and back to the ocean. Eren felt tears well up in his eyes. There was a reason he hadn't wanted to go to the party that night. Eren swam back out to the rock, tears now streaming down his cheeks. He hastliy wiped them as he handed the bottle to Jean and pushed himself onto the top of the rock. 

"Wow Eren, this is really nice stuff- wait, are you crying?" Jean asked.

"No!" Eren shouted. "I'm fine!" He yanked the bottle out of Jean's hand and twisted the top of, taking a gulp. He coughed, not expecting the burn that followed. Jean gently took the bottle back, and screwed the top back on. Eren still had tears leaking from his eyes, and his face was getting blotchy. Jean put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"He was there!" He wailed. "With Erwin! Fucking Erwin!"

"Eren-"

"It wasn't enough to cheat on me. Its been less than a week!" Eren cried.

"Its-"

"I loved him! I really loved him!" 

"EREN!" Jean yelled. "Take a deep breath. Its okay." Jean twisted the lid off the bottle and took a swig, then offered the bottle to Eren. "Drink."

 


	3. Alcohal is a Horrible Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting drunk with underwater strangers is not smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its like 4 am as im writing this sorry for the probable spelling and grammar issues
> 
>  
> 
> lol its like a year later im just gonna post the unedited draft ill maybe work on it but im not super into aot so probs not 
> 
> THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR YOUR VIEWS/LIKES/COMMENTS THO it means so much to me to know that my work is appreciated

Eren woke up the next morning tucked in his bed with no memories of how he got there, wearing the exact same shorts he was the night before and covered in sand. He had a wicked pounding in his head and he was nauseous beyond belief. His only recollection of the previous night was being handed a bottle by a gorgeous mermaid and being told to drink. He pulled himself out of bed, scrambling to the bathroom where he threw up any remnant of alcohal in his system, then walked straight into the shower to scrub off all the seawater and sand. 

"Shit. I left my shirt on the beach." He thought out loud while the steaming water pounded on his skin. "What if Jean's there?" He wondered, hoping that whatever he had said while he was wasted wasn't too embarassing. 

Eren stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, and put on a clean pair of shorts and a faded, but soft t-shirt. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where he saw his sister eating a bowl of cereal and texting her friend. He grabbed the box, inspecting the front to see what it was, and sloppily poured some in a bowl, reaching behind himself to the fridge, so he could add some milk. He threw himself into the chair next to Mikasa, rubbing his temples in hope of alleviating his horrible headache.

"What happened last night?" He asked Mikasa, confused about how he went from crying to a mermaid to snug in his bed. Mikasa glared at him, obviously battleing a hangover of her own. 

"Well," she began, "you swam to shore yelling about some guy, John? I think? Whatever. You told me he was-and I quote- 'the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on,' then, you sat in the sand and cried about a bunch of insane stuff that made NO sense until you threw up and passed out. I think you said he was a mermaid? Connie and I dragged you up here and put you to bed after everyone left."

Eren groaned. "Was it embarassing?" He asked, dreading the awnser.

"Very."

"Fuck. Well, I think I left my shirt on the beach, I should probably go get it." He said, getting up and walking to the door, slipping on his flip flops as he left.

He trekked through some water to the rock where he left his shirt, wondering what happened to Jean. The ocean reflected the cloudy sky, throwing waves violently. He looked out at the rock he was sitting on the night before, seeing a flash of skin and a shimmer of green. The water rippled and splashed in a beeline straight toward the rock Eren was standing on. A head broke the surface of the water. 

"Hey loverboy, come back to see me?" Jean teased.

"I left my shirt here. By the way, I'm really,  _really_ sorry for any horribly embarassing thing I may have said. I was drunk and heartbroken-"

"Its fine." Jean said, cutting him off. "You were way worse up there." He nodded to the charred remains of the bonfire.

 "So I've heard."

"I had no idea I was so gorgous." Jean said, winking

 

 


End file.
